


A New Alpha

by Leviice458



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Derek Hale, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Hale, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Flirting, Holding Hands, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Moral Ambiguity, Revenge, Riding, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sleeping Together, The Alpha Pack, Top Stiles Stilinski, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: Stiles gets turned by the alpha pack and they train him to become the new left hand after Kali gets killed. Thinking that the sheriff is preventing Stiles from reaching his true potential, Deucalion has the sheriff turned but ends up killing him. Stiles takes his revenge out on the alpha pack and kills all of them, becoming the strongest alpha in the territory. The nemeton recognizes his power and claims Stiles as its protector. It guides Stiles into forming a new pack that will protect the nemeton from any attackers.





	1. Sanguine Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 2019 Steter Reverse Bang and based off the amazing artwork made by @TailorNorata

Stiles trudged home from the pack meeting feeling tiredness seeping into his bones. The day had been exhausting before it even started, nightmares plagued him during his sleep. Horrid visions of his mother’s death, his throat raw from his screams and pleas. His dad wasn’t there to provide him the comfort he needed since he was working the graveyard shift at the station. 

The pack meeting later in the day didn’t make him feel much better either. Scott was barely talking to him. Ever since his increased popularity his best friend didn’t even spare him a glance the entire time, too wrapped up in his own world. Stiles had done all the research for the pack on the alpha pack that he could gather, he knew where their weak spots were and just how to help the pack get an advantage over them. 

Everyone seemed to doubt and undermine him though, chalking up his research to mindless babbling from the “defenseless human” and Scott had the audacity to agree with Derek and his goonies. Only Peter had the decency to consider the things Stiles had said to the pack, his nod of approval and small yet bright smile were the high point of Stiles’ day. He soon left the loft after more  _ insults _ were slung at him, he couldn’t take their belittling any longer and just wanted to wash off the day.

***

He sluggishly moved around the bathroom before turning on the water and took off his clothes before stepping under the hot spray of the water. The heat laced around his skin, slight burning ache grounding him and helping him cope with the emotional pain of his  _ pack’s _ words. He closed his eyes as he let his thoughts drift under the water, letting it wash over him in a faint embrace, his body craving a loving touch. 

A knock at the front door dragged him out of his stupor. He shut off the water and padded himself dry before wrapping a towel around his waist and walking downstairs. Stiles’ mind raced as he tried to think of who would knock on the door this late. Apprehensively, he reached towards the door. Something about the situation seemed “off” and dangerous. As soon as his hand touched the knob though, the door was wrenched open as hands latched onto him. Claws digging into his back as he stood face to face with Deucalion.

“Tsk Tsk,” Deucalion made little noises of feigned disappointment as he looked down at him. “The Hale’s little human, all alone, so beautiful and so perfectly loyal. I can see why Peter offered you the bite, only smart wolf left in that pack I’m afraid.” Deucalion smirked as he pressed his claws into Stiles back making him wince. 

“How do you know about that,” Stiles skin flared with goosebumps as Deucalion pulled Stiles’ against him.

“I have my ways,” Deucalion responded while waving his hand, dismissing him.

“What is it that you want,” Stiles stared up at the alpha wolf with ire in his eyes, his breath coming out a little rugged as he felt his blood oozing out of his back.

“I’m here to do what Peter Hale would not. You will be joining my pack as a wolf, poor Kali was killed in a rendezvous gone wrong. Because Derek took one of mine, I’m going to take one of his.” Deucalion growled, he looked almost feral as his face flared with rage, belying his composure.

“You’ve got the wrong human then dude because their pack doesn’t care for me, they wouldn’t care if you took me anyway,” Stiles sighed as he felt Deucalion’s claws leave his body.

“Even better,” Deucalion leaned in towards Stiles, his breathing felt like thunder in Stiles’ ear as he felt immeasurable pain stab into his collar bone. Deucalion’s rough hands muffled Stiles’ screams as he fell into unconsciousness. 

***

_ A beautiful tree grew surrounded by bountiful and fruitful plants, a deep raw feeling of magic surrounded the wooded area. The branches flowing in the wind sounds ebbing out of the leaves in wistful voices. Stiles saw himself in front of the nemeton, his hand holding onto Peter’s hand. Their necks adorned mating bites as they were surrounded by some familiar and unfamiliar faces as Stiles lifted Peter’s hand to his lips, placing a small chaste kiss against Peter’s wedding band. _

_ “What is all this?” Stiles asked in his mind. The scene in front of him made little sense to him and his mind filled with thousands of questions. _

_ “This is your future, my champion. The Hale’s have failed to defend my land but I see great potential within you and this is the destiny that fate has chosen for you to follow. You will suffer greatly before feeling peace and love. However, this is how everything will end. Stiles Stilinski, you will succeed the Hale pack as my protector and become the strongest alpha the wolves have ever seen.” The leaves whistled into the air surrounding him, ruffling his hair leaving him feeling comforted.  _

_ “But first you must WAKE UP” The wind whipped around him as his body began to lift up off the ground. _

_ “Wait, wait. How does this happen; am I already a wolf?” He yelled out into the forest. _

_ “Yes you are, a very powerful one,” the nemeton said as the gales threw him up high into the air. A red arc of electricity shot out of the branches,  flowing into his body in a fiery embrace. _

***

Stiles woke up gasping for air, his body felt hot and sweaty. His mind felt blank except for a new presence in the background.  _ His wolf.  _ The memory of Deucalion biting him, changing him, came back to his mind like a flash freeze. He felt cold and numb at the lack of his ability to stop Deucalion from forcing this upon him.

“Show me your eyes young one,” Deucalion growled asserting his alpha presence.

His whiskey brown eyes flooded into a bright gold, the wolf within him defying the authority Deucalion directed towards him. He hated the man for forcing this on him without his consent. His wolf wanted vengeance for what happened to them, they felt no loyalty to the alpha in front of them.

“Tonight, we will begin your training as a wolf and you will help us defeat the Hale’s that have wronged us too many times. We will have our revenge.” Deucalion walked around the room, his hands above his head in a grandiose gesture that Stiles despised. 

Stiles considered defying the alpha in front of him but held his tongue through sheer will. He would wait and plot out his revenge on the dreaded alpha in front of him and if he had to take out the rest of the alpha pack himself, he would.


	2. A Dreamy Revelation

Stiles was knocked down onto the ground again, Ennis smirking in the corner, taking far to much joy in their training for Stiles’ liking. He was still getting used to all the new sensations that came with being turned and even though he had great control over his wolf it still was migraine inducing. Groaning he got up as the pain began to ease away into exhaustion.

“Are we done for the night? I’m still trying to get used to my wolf and when can I see my dad?” Stiles began to stand up and brush off the dust from the training room, which was really just a bunch of large mats on empty warehouse floors. 

“You’re done when we say you’re done. Got it pup.” Ennis growled flashing his eyes and fangs. Stiles flashed his in return, ready to take out the other alpha.

“Tsk-Tsk,” Deucalion chided, “I turned you, Stiles, because you are clever and loyal. Please do not disappoint me by going against an alpha that is superior to you. Also, you’re a wolf now, so there will be no further communication with your father as long as you are in my pack.”

Stiles' face plummeted, the world around him felt like it shattered. His consent to take the bite wasn’t given to the dreaded alpha in front of him and now he had to leave his only family because of it. Stiles’ jaw was clenched tight, his hands held fist, his claws digging into his own skin drawing blood, but he knew he wasn’t strong enough to live through a fight against Deucalion. At least not yet. He would just pretend to be fine with Deucalion’s decisions until he could get his revenge.

“Now, get to bed pup. Ennis, please make sure the twins go to bed as well they need to continue spying on the Hale pack to figure out their next actions.” Deucalion breathed out with ease as if he hadn’t just ruined Stiles’ life more than the Hale pack and Scott ever did.

Stiles’ took a pillow and blanket from the pile in the corner of the warehouse, he laid on the hard ground wrapped in the thin blanket that let him feel all the dust and debris on the ground through it. The pillow was so thin that he could barely feel the cushion between his head and the ground. Exhaustion from the intensive training allowing him to fall asleep with ease despite the horrible conditions surrounding him.

***

The nemeton appeared in his dreams again

_ The tree looked like something out of a horror movie. Hollow pits in the tree were shaped in jagged edges, the dead leaves had all fallen to the ground in a hapless circle that added to the ambiance. A light fog surrounded the dying tree as the rain beat the ground in a heavy downpour, as magic users chanted around the tree, draining its magic. The stump was all that remained before the wolves came and killed the witches, the tree blessing them as its protector. _

_ “Those were the first of the Hale bloodline and they have been my protectors since their slaughtering of the witches so long ago. Now, they have tarnished my blessing and have condemned me for certain death if the Hale’s don’t protect my stump from destruction.” The nemeton wailed as though it was in deep pain. _

_ “You will help protect me from other threats and help me regrow my trunk and branches. I will help expand the power of your new pack and the territory will thrive under our combined powers.” _

_ “How could I help you? I’m a newly turned wolf and I can’t even take out the pack that just basically raped my humanity from me. How can I help protect a magic tree when an entire bloodline of werewolves failed to protect you.” Stiles pleaded, his mind felt like a whirlwind and his heart felt like it was going to burst. His breathing was coming out so fast he thought he would faint. A calming wind brushed his face, drying the tears he didn’t even feel fall. _

_ “You are much stronger than you seem Stiles and your role is far greater than you think. You will become the strongest alpha the wolves have seen. But at a great cost and only your mate will be able to help you cope with the tragedy you will suffer.” The nemeton spoke evenly as the small gust pushed past Stiles and gathered the dead leaves surrounding the tree into shape in the middle of the stump. As the leaves settled, they distorted into an image of Peter Hale. _

_ “You both were always destined to be mates even without Deucalion’s interference but now this is the future you both must face. Peter Hale will be the support you need to get over the grief that Deucalion will inflict upon you, he is your anchor for what is to come.” The nemeton wailed once more as Stiles was once again tossed up into the air by the buffeting gales. _

***

“Wake up pup, it's time for morning training,” Ennis cracked his knuckles as he flashed his eyes at Stiles.

Stiles rubbed at his eyes as he rolled out of his makeshift bed. His joints popping as he yawned at Ennis’ intimidation face. “Sure we can’t have breakfast first, sunshine.” Stiles drawled out, smirking at the irate look on Ennis’ face. He was as red as a tomato as he let out a shattering roar and charged at Stiles his, claws aiming for weak points. 

Stiles counted the steps as Ennis drew closer before sidestepping at the last second, leaving his foot slightly out as he watched Ennis faceplant into the hard ground. The sound of bones crunching and breaking as Ennis hit the floor, a small pool of blood around his face. 

“Nice try  _ pup _ ,” Stiles’ snickered, popping the ‘p’ as he walked towards the smell of food wafting through the warehouse.

***

Peter wandered away from the pack after Stiles left. The human was the only reason he liked to bother with his nephew’s failed attempt at a pack. None of the turned wolves could defend themselves and they barely had enough common sense to save themselves. Peter shook his head as he stomped out of the loft. He thought about how Stiles seemed down lately, the snide remarks and disdain from the shitty pack his nephew was running didn’t help. He wanted to go over to the Stilinski house and try to comfort the only pack member he actually liked.

Peter was almost at the Stilinski house and as he turned onto the street, he heard a loud guttural scream come from the house. He ran the rest of the way towards the home and found the Sheriff panicking as he tore through the house calling his son’s name. Peter knocked on the front door, hoping to help the man. The sheriff look petrified as he opened the door, the house looked like it had been ransacked. The sheriff’s hands kept rubbing down his face, pulling at the skin with his nails, droplets of blood falling from the wounds. 

“John, John, calm down. What happened? What’s going on? Where’s Stiles?” Peter reached out and placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“He...He...He’s gone. I can’t find him anywhere.” John choked out, his voice was raspy and tears streamed down his face. “You have to help me find my boy, somebody has to have taken him. He would never do this. Please, Peter, he’s the only thing keeping me together.” John continued to cry.

“I promise you that I will find Stiles and bring him home, you can count on me.” Peter clasped John into a firm hug, letting the man cry into his shoulders. He would find Stiles and make sure that whoever took the boy would regret their mistake.


	3. Alpha Training

“I feel like you are not living up to your true potential pup. I wonder what I could do to make you more motivated to help me takeout those stupid Hales and their pack of misfits.” Deucalion walked around Stiles’ chair while he ate his breakfast. The dread wolf made him feel uneasy and he didn’t know what lengths the alpha would go to just to mold Stiles into what he wanted.

“I’m not sure alpha, I’m trying my best as a newly turned omega in this pack of alphas,” Stiles said as he feigned innocence, his ability to lie to wolves had been perfected from being surrounded by his last pack. 

“Hmmm yes, an omega amongst the alpha pack. Maybe when you’ve become an alpha like the rest of us you can become better. Or perhaps you have too strong of a tie to your old life and that is holding you back. Maybe if the sheriff joined our little pack you’d be more willing to listen and learn.” Deucalion said as he placed his hands heavily on Stiles’ shoulders as the boy flinched underneath him. 

“That’s what I thought,” Deucalion smirked, “now let’s find you an alpha to kill and see what you’re made of.” 

Stiles sighed as he followed Deucalion out of the kitchen, the thinly veiled threat making him nauseous.

***

They found a rogue alpha roaming around the wolves surrounding the nemeton, quickly surrounding him, the alpha pack pushing Stiles into the makeshift circle. Stiles shifted into his wolf in anticipation of the fight. Stiles could feel the energy coming from the stump and could tell that this wasn’t the way he was supposed to become the alpha, but was this the tragedy the stump talked about in his dream? Stiles kept thinking about the whole situation, not paying attention to his opponent, who was about to lunge at him.

As the other alpha dug their claws into the ground and bared their fangs Stiles looked towards the alpha wolf in front of him. He could see that the wolf was already wounded even as it leaped at him. Stiles waited until the wolf was about to latch onto him before he spun out of its way. While the other alpha was trying to recover, Stiles jumped on top of the wolf’s back clenching his jaw around the other wolf’s muzzle forcing it to submit, but not killing him.

Deucalion watched Stiles’ victory with disdain, it seems he would have to do this the hard way since the boy just wouldn’t listen to him. He quietly motioned to Ennis to follow him and have the twins stay behind to distract Stiles.

“You understand what we have to do, correct?” Deucalion asked quietly once they were out of hearing distance.

“Yes alpha, we turn his dad and the pup will have to listen to reason,” Ennis growled, his arms crossed over his chest with a devilish smirk on his face.

The twins and Stiles caught up with them after several minutes and they walked back towards the warehouse they called home.

“You beat the alpha but I don’t sense the alpha spark, why is that?” Deucalion didn’t even turn to look at Stiles as he kept his voice even.

“I made him submit to me, I thought that would work instead of killing an innocent wolf.” Stiles lowered his head as he muttered out his response knowing the alphas around him would hear him loud and clear.

“Next time I tell you to kill something,” Deucalion muttered before turning towards Stiles, “FOLLOW MY ORDERS!” Deucalion roared. He took several deep breaths before regaining his composure and turning his back on Stiles.

Stiles kept his head down, his wolf reacting to the alpha’s anger and disappointment with him. He didn’t look up once and just collapsed in his makeshift bed as soon as they got back to the warehouse.

***

It felt like Peter and John had been searching for Stiles for months when it had only been about 3 days. They had scoured the town together, Peter growing rather close to John while they attempted to track down his son.

“I wonder if he could be in the warehouse district. It’s the only part of town we haven’t combed through yet. If he’s not there he could be anywhere in the world by now.” John yawned out as he and Peter got into the car after another dead end. John turned the key in the ignition and prepared to head over to the warehouse district.

“John it’s getting awfully late and you’ve been yawning for the past 30 minutes. Why don’t you drive us home and get some rest for a few hours and we will look for him together first thing in the morning okay.” Peter put his hand on John’s shoulder, patting him gently as John let out a small sigh and turned back towards his house.

The drive to the house was silent and pulling into the driveway had John filled with a mixture of grief and anxious excitement. Stiles wouldn’t be at the house tonight but the thought of seeing him soon had him rushing to get in bed so he could hopefully see his son first thing in the morning when he wasn’t worried about falling asleep behind the wheel. 

Peter walked back to his car as he heard John head up the stairs, he needed to head home and try to reason with his nephew about helping him find Stiles. He let the radio quietly play as he drove back to the pack house, thinking of ways to convince Derek and his lackeys to help him.

***

The pack house was surprisingly empty when Peter walked through the door. His footfalls were the only noise coming from the grim house. Peter huffed his nose and walked up to his nephew’s room, the little alpha was probably gloomy without his pack around, but too much of a hermit to go outside of the house.

Peter barged through Derek’s door, not giving him the niceties of knocking. He was here on a mission to save the only person in the pack he cared about and damn the consequences. Peter was surprised to see Derek asleep and worried about how Derek might not help because of his crankiness. Not letting any bad thoughts about how things could go wrong deter him, Peter snapped his fingers, waking up a sleeping grump of a wolf.

“Stiles has been missing for three days now and we have a location as to where he might be, can you get the others to come to save him?” Peter asked as Derek blinked his eyes awake.

“What do you mean he’s been missing for three days we just saw him yesterday at the pack meeting—”

“You did not see him at the pack meeting because the boy was kidnapped after the pack meeting on Friday. The sheriff and I have been searching all over the town for his son, has Scott even said anything to you about any of this. I know him and Stiles used to be close.” Peter interrupted not able to listen to the stupidity coming from Derek’s mouth. His face was tight with tension and anger he was holding in, his alpha was completely useless in terms of a leader but he needed backup in case Stiles was surrounded by hunters or other wolves.

“No, I have not heard a word from anybody in my pack. But, it’s Stiles so who cares if the nerd goes missing, he’s just the research lackey because Danny and Lydia are too busy and he’s disposable. Why are you so worked up about—” Derek's face went sideways, cutting him off mid-sentence as the sound of Peter’s slap ricocheted around the room.

“Finish that thought and I will take the title away from you, mutt,” Peter growled letting his eyes shine blue. “Don’t you ever say a member of the pack is disposable, even if he is human he’s done more than any of the prima donna pups in your pack and he’s more of a wolf than any of you.” Peter let his eyes go back to normal and turned on his heels, walking out of Derek’s door and leaving his alpha to gawk and sulk.


	4. A New Path

Ennis stalked past the Stilinski house, he could hear the sheriff’s heart beating peacefully upstairs, the man was sound asleep. He shook out his hand and picked the lock on the front door with his claws. Ennis crept his way up the staircase, preparing to knock the pup’s father out and bring him to Deuc like he was ordered.

Small creaks from under his feet made him go numb as he heard the man’s breathing change as if he was waking up. Ennis hurried silently and opened the man’s door with quiet ease and proceeded to creep up to the bed. He carefully wrapped his arm around the sheriff’s neck and cupped his other hand over the man’s nose and mouth, starving him of oxygen.

Panicked hands tried to fight him off but the human was no match for his strength. As soon as the sheriff went limp in his arms, Ennis moved his arms to cradle the man and bring him back to the warehouse they called home and have a little family reunion. Ennis smirked as he walked out of the house with John dangling off of him.

***

Stiles woke up with a start, Deucalion was growling in the corner at something the twins said and Stiles didn’t have the energy to care about them, he simply turned over and proceeded to try to go back to sleep. 

“Pup, I know that growl woke you up, now get in here. Ennis is on his way with a big surprise just for you.” Deucalion grinned maliciously while the twins chuckled as if this was some joke Stiles wasn’t in on. 

“I’m not sure I want it,” Stiles whispered as he backed away from the three wolves in front of him.

“Oh trust me. You will love it.” Deucalion said as his grin turned into a grimace, the frightening depth of his anger silencing Stiles. He knew whatever came through the door with Ennis wasn’t going to end well.

***

Peter was alone as he walked around the warehouse district and kept trailing the scent of the alpha pack. He smelt an amazing scent combined with theirs, something obviously wolf but it reminded him so much of Stiles’ that he had the overwhelming urge to follow it. He caught the scent of another alpha coming from somewhere off to his left. Peter hid behind a random barrel nearby as he waited to see who it was.

John hung limp in Ennis’ arms as he carried the human to the warehouse furthest away from Peter. Peter had to hope that Stiles was in there as he crept towards the warehouse that Ennis just walked into.

A loud shriek followed by a growl was all Peter needed to hear to know that Stiles was definitely inside the warehouse. Peter raced his way into the building, with his only thought being to get Stiles back and out of danger.

He crashed through the warehouse door in a frantic search for Stiles and John. He needed to know they were safe despite the danger he put himself in. The scene in front of him was not what he had thought it would be, Stiles glowing gold eyes scanned over him with unexpected heat. The arousal and lust were drowning out the aggressiveness of the alphas in the room. The small omega approached him even as the growls of the other alphas in the room made him wince.

Peter let out a growl of his own as he grabbed onto Stiles and dragged him outside, making a silent promise that he would come back to save John, but first, he had to get the man’s son to safety.

“Wait, what about my dad” Stiles tugged on Peter’s shoulder whirling him around to face him.

“Look there is no way that two of us can take down the four of them right now,” Peter said solemnly as he held Stiles close to him. “We will come back for him but we need to get my dumbass nephew to help us. Two non-alpha wolves aren’t going to be able to beat a small pack of alphas.”

“There has to be a way for us to save him.” Stiles pleaded, his voice becoming hoarse with anguish.

Peter just shook his head as he looked away from him.

“I really don’t want to leave him but I understand. I know we can’t possibly save my dad right now but we will as soon as we can, promise me.” Stiles said as tears dripped from his eyes, the sadness frozen in his scent.

“I promise.” Peter agreed as he grabbed Stiles hand and they began to run away from the alpha pack. Tears streaking down their faces as they heard the alpha pack laughing and enjoying the life they had just torn apart.

***

The loft was far more joyous than either of the two felt. Peter entered before Stiles did, none of the pups even turned around at the smell of the wolf Stiles had become. His anger emanated down the hall, the others finally turning to look at the two of them, their celebratory attitude quickly falling.

“What are you all so happy about?” Peter’s voice was low and even, the slight grip on his hand from Stiles keeping him grounded.

“We beat the alpha pack and there hasn’t been a threat in a while so we’re celebrating why are you being such a downer?” Scott said as he went to eat more pizza. 

“How can all of you be so naive? The alpha pack is still here, you haven’t won anything, all you did was anger a beast. Deucalion is most likely planning his revenge on how to kill you, which might be why he kidnapped Stiles.” Peter stopped at the hand holding on to his flinched in fear, the sadness still clutching the boy’s scent. He hated that he had to remind Stiles of what he was dealing with.

“What do you mean? Stiles has been here the whole time.” Scott and the rest of the pack started nodding their heads.

Stiles' hand slid out from his as he stepped in front of Peter, confronting his old pack for the first time.

“You are all idiots. I haven’t been here in days because of all the ignorance and stupidity between you all.” Stiles yelled, his eyes flashing gold with his anger, the others gasping in surprise. Derek growled lightly at the open display of hostility, trying to protect his pack from the threat.

“Oh shut it, nephew, don’t start a fight you’re likely to lose,” Peter growled in return as Derek clamped his mouth shut his red eyes flared with barely concealed anger.

“I was taken from my house right after the pack meeting and not one of you noticed for the next three days. Not even my best friend noticed I was missing.” Stiles choked out a sad sigh, he wouldn’t shed a tear over them, no matter how much they hurt him. “My dad just got kidnapped by them for a reason that I don’t understand, but I’m begging you for once just help me get him back like I’ve helped all of you in the past.” Stiles groveled, barely keeping it together at this point. He just wanted to get his dad back as soon as possible and find a decent place to sleep.

“You barge in here calling us all dumb and then threatening us and now you want our help. Screw off.” Lydia said as the rest of the pack just nodded their heads in response. “You’re only good as a landing pad for when times get rough and honestly we don’t need you anymore. If you’re as smart as you claim to figure it out yourself.” She continued as she filed her nails without looking up at him, shattering his world.

“You know what I will and when I have my own pack and you are groveling at my mercy I will remember what you told me today and we will see how nice I’m feeling then. Maybe you’ll be able to walk away with your life.” Stiles said with a coldness that sent shivers down even Peter’s spine. Stiles golden yellow eyes freezing over into an electric beta blue.

He grabbed a hold of Peter’s hand and walked them both out of the door as they began to walk towards Stiles’ house. Stiles just wanted to be surrounded by the comforting scent of his dad, even if he couldn’t see him.

***

The house felt cold and dreary without his dad being there. The scent of gunpowder and whiskey were oddly comforting and he dragged Peter along with him to his room, not wanting to be alone in his sorrow.

“I’m sorry for dragging you here Peter, I just really don’t want to be alone right now.” Stiles sighed as he opened the door to his bedroom.

“It’s okay sweetheart, did you want me to sleep in the bed with you or somewhere in the room?” Peter whispered as he spun Stiles around to look at him.

“Will you...will you sleep in bed with me?” Stiles squeezed out, he felt bare and open but he needed the comfort of somebody next to him while he slept. Somebody to shake him out of his nightmares that were bound to happen.

“Of course, darling.” Peter smiled as he followed Stiles into bed. Stiles was quiet as he made space on his bed for Peter to sleep. The usually vibrant and flighty boy moved with a sluggish coldness that made Peter feel unsettled. When he was sure that Stiles had settled himself into the blankets, Peter climbed in over the top of him, scenting him before spooning himself around the boy. 

“I’ll always be here for you,” Peter whispered into Stiles' shoulder, the warm breath made Stiles shudder but also put him at ease. He pressed his back against the older wolf, curling deeper into Peter’s warm embrace and falling to sleep with a small feeling of security.


	5. An Unfinished Puzzle

_ Visions of the nemeton swamped into his dreams. In the still image, he could hear himself screaming. His dad laid dead in his arms with the Hale pack and alpha pack surrounding them. Only Peter crouched next to him, a hand on his shoulder as they both wept over his father’s death, the bite mark in his shoulder oozing out the last of his blood. _

_ Stiles could feel his anger and wrath. His body shifting into his wolf form before he could stop himself. His wolf howled for vengeance and blood and he would have it. He could feel the nemeton’s power flowing in him as he tackled Ennis, ripping out the man’s throat. He could feel his body changing with the alpha spark and his wolf was ready to embrace and carry the mantle. His copper coat and whiskey eyes gleamed a fiery red as he attacked and killed the rest of the alpha pack before shifting back to normal. _

_ “This is how you become the alpha of Beacon Hills and my protector. Your mate will be by your side for this tragedy and the rest of the time.” The wistful voices of the nemeton rumbled through Stiles dream. _

_ “Why me? Why couldn’t anyone else protect you and why do I have to suffer to do so?” Stiles pleaded, hardly able to cope with the image in front of him. _

_ “This is the path that fate has decided for you, you can wallow in your sorrows and pity or I can help you and your mate build a life and pack together in return for my safety. So Mieczyslaw will you protect me?” The leaves blew again before Stiles could respond and he woke up gasping for air. _

“What's wrong Stiles, are you okay? You said Mieczyslaw in your dream, what is that?” Peter questioned as he held Stiles in his arms, running a hand down the boy’s back in an attempt to soothe him.

“The nemeton showed me my dad dying and then I killed the alpha pack by myself. As for the second part, that’s my real name. Mieczysław Stilinski.” Stiles sighed out as he rubbed his face and started to get out of bed.

“How did the nemeton show you that? The Hales have been protecting the stump for centuries.”

“Apparently it thinks I can do a better job. It’s been giving me visions in my dreams ever since Deucalion turned me.” Stiles sighed out as he walked up to his door.

Peter stood up, joining Stiles by the door. He grabbed a hold of the boy’s hand and turned Stiles’ toward him and gave him a small smile.

“Why don’t I go make us some breakfast and then we can plan on getting your dad back home safely. Sound like a plan, darling?” Peter said lightly as he tugged Stiles closer to him. For a short moment, Peter swore he saw a small smile play across Stiles' face and it made Peter feel like he won the lottery.

“Breakfast sounds amazing,” Stiles said lightly, trying to distract himself from the regret of not saving his dad, as he looked up at Peter, “I’m going to take a quick shower to rinse off the nightmare in my head and then I’ll join you,” Stiles leaned up and gave a small, chaste kiss to Peter’s cheek. “See you soon, Petecakes.” 

Peter chuckled as he watched the mischievous boy walk away from him. With a bright smile, he walked downstairs to get ready for breakfast when he noticed a letter by the front door. The floral fragrance on it overwhelming the scent of who placed it underneath. Not wanting to be invasive he brought the letter into the kitchen and waited for Stiles to come down, so they could open it together.

***

Stiles came down the stairs a short while later, he watched Peter cook for a little bit before taking a seat at the table. Peter sat their plates down in front of them barely a minute later, a small grin on his face.

“You got some mail.” Peter handed Stiles the letter as he began to eat his food. 

“Peter, there isn’t any postage stamps or anything on the envelope. I don’t think this is a letter.” Stiles said quietly as he sliced to envelope open with a claw. 

“Well love, what does it say?”

_ Dear Stiles, _

_ “If you want to see your dad again, meet us in front of the nemeton and make sure to bring the Hale pack. No Hale Pack equals no more Sheriff, so choose wisely.” _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Alpha Pack _

Stiles let the letter fall to the floor. His claws dug into his hand the pain barely grounding him from wallowing in grief.

“It’s okay mischief, we can get those numbskulls to come,” Peter said as he walked around the table to hold onto Stiles, giving him a hug and scenting him.

"We’ll probably have to kidnap one of those idiots in order to get the others to show up.” Stiles threw his hand in the air with a loud sigh, before turning to face a smiling Peter.

“No, No way,” Stiles said already knowing what Peter was about to say.

“Come on Mieczyslaw, you know they deserve it. The only real question is who do we take to ensure the others show up.” Peter smirked, cupping his hand under his chin.

“Quit being an ass and let’s go kidnap the wicked bitch of the west.” Stiles grinned as he grabbed Peter and walked out the front door.

***

The drive to Lydia’s house was shorter than Stiles thought it would be. Peter had been nothing but elated the entire trip and Stiles couldn’t help but smile at his antics. Princess brat was up in her room doing her makeup when Stiles unlocked the front door with the bobby pin he kept in his back pocket. Peter and him, crept up the stairs as they quietly made their way up to her room.

“Yes mom, I’m fine. No, don’t worry about me. Yes. Okay, have fun in Italy with Dad for the day. Yes, I’ll see you both next week. Trust me the house is clean. Yes, the maids did a wonderful job as always. Alright, love you, mom, talk to you later.” Lydia sighed as she hung up the phone and continued with her makeup. 

“How hard do I have to bitch slap her to knock her out?” Stiles whispered to Peter. 

“As hard as you want my sweet pup, she’s a strong beauty queen she can take it,” Peter whispered back. “Now to get her out of her room,” Peter grumbled to himself as he gestured for Stiles to hide in the bathroom next to her door. Once Stiles was inside, Peter crept into the farthest room and began to knock on the walls to get the girl’s attention.

“Hello? Is anybody here?” Her voice rang out loud in the otherwise silent house. She walked with trepidation before creeping out of her room. The smell of fear permeated the air as she walked closer to the bathroom. A loud smack rang out, followed by a body hitting the carpeted floor. Peter walked out of the room to see Stiles standing in front of a collapsed Lydia, his hand still held high from the follow through. 

“Damn that felt good.” Stiles breathed out as he lifted her up off the floor and they walked with an unconscious Lydia back towards their car, leaving a small note by the door telling the Hale pack something similar to what the alpha pack told them.

“Wish we had a ‘that was easy button’ because that was almost too easy.” Stiles sighed as they put Lydia in the trunk of Peter’s car. “It sure was, now let’s get to the nemeton we have a sheriff to save,” Peter said as he and Stiles settled into the car, Peter using his hand to stroke across Stiles’ fingers as they drove off towards the preserve.

***

The woods surrounding the nemeton weren’t as ethereal as they were in his visions. The stump called to him the closer he and Peter got to it. “I’m worried that the nemeton was right.” Stiles shuddered. 

“Even if it is I will always be here for you Stiles,” Peter said as he held Stiles hand against his heart. “I can feel myself falling for you,” Peter said truthfully as he looked into Stiles' eyes.

“I guess the nemeton was right then because I’m falling for you too,” Stiles said lightly as he stuck his tongue out at Peter. 

Lydia sat on the ground in front of the nemeton, groaning. “Jeez, I didn’t slap her that hard.” Stiles scoffed as he held onto Peter’s hand and waited for both packs to show up.

He could hear thunderous paws in the distance and knew that the alpha pack was about to appear in front of them, hopefully keeping their end of the bargain. 

“The Hale pack is on their way,” Stiles said evenly as he stared down Ennis who tossed his dad on the ground like a ragdoll. 

“I’ll believe it when I see that, but in the meantime feel free to enjoy the show.” Deucalion gestured toward Ennis and they watched as the bald alpha bent down over his dad,

“Wait, stop. You don't have to do this.” Stiles pleaded. Running up to Ennis and trying to pry him away from his dad.

“It’s far too late for begging dear boy,” Deucalion smirked as he gestured for Ennis to continue. Ennis pushed Stiles away from him and bit a deep wound into the sheriff’s shoulder. His dad writhed and thrashed around on the forest floor as he screamed in pain, blood gushing out of his open wound. Stiles ran up to his dad, crouching down he held his dad’s head in his lap as he tried to stop the bleeding. Blood just continued to flow and ooze out of his wound. His dad taking one last shuddering breath as his heart stopped beating. Dying in his arms. 

“This can’t be happening,” Stiles cried as he remembered the vision that the nemeton showed him. The Hale pack entering the clearing as Peter approached Stiles. 

“Stiles, Stiles!” Peter cried as he watched Stiles shift in the blink of an eye and launch himself at Ennis. He ripped out the man’s throat in seconds, both packs just watching as the alpha spark transferred to Stiles. His eyes glowing red as his wolf grew larger and larger in front of them. His eyes whirling on the twins next and tearing them both apart without even receiving a shallow wound. 

Stiles’ wolf was glowing with power and rage as he stared down the alpha of alphas. Deucalion was becoming weaker with the breaking of the pack bonds. The man roared as his eyes soaked blood red.

“I told myself I would never lose my pack again and you destroyed the last of it. I will take joy in murdering you.” Deucalion snarled as he shifted. The Hale pack watching the two alpha wolves fight.

Stiles snarls as Deuc and him circle each other, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. Stiles swiped his claws across Deucalion’s snout first and Deuc takes a bite out of his right front leg, both howl in pain but are far from done. Stiles gets a good bite into Deucalion’s back leg as Deuc swiped his claws against his side. Peter whimpered with each bite and scratch Stiles received, when Deucalion broke Stiles front left paw he rushed towards Peter knowing he could overpower the beta quickly. 

A murderous howl shook the entire clearing. Stiles wounds healing themselves as golden leaves flew in a circle around his wolf. A blinding light encased Stiles before he rushed at Deucalion. Darting towards Deucalion’s left. Stiles lept at Deucalion’s throat, separating the dread wolf’s head from his body. The blood spilling atop the roots of the nemeton as Stiles’ wolf grew even larger than it was before, now standing at the size of a horse. 

Stiles shifted back to his human self, now standing a foot taller than Peter. The alpha aura coming from him had Peter submitting in less than a second. Stiles nuzzled his head against Peter’s shoulder licking a patch of skin on the man’s neck. 

“Scott said you two took Lydia and brought us here. Is that true?” Derek growled his eyes glowing red as he glared at Stiles and his uncle.

“Yeah, what’re you gonna do about it. Pup.” Stiles said popping the ‘p’ as he stared down Derek. He was the alpha of alphas now and his dad just died, he was not dealing with a pissy sourwolf who didn’t do much for him in the first place. 

“You’re going to regret saying that,” Derek growled as he shifted into his wolf. 

“Come on you big puppy, you’re no match for me,” Stiles growled but stayed human showing his disrespect towards Derek and his pack of puppies. Derek lunged at him and Stiles caught him by the snout. Shoving him against the ground, using Derek’s added momentum as he heard the other wolf’s legs break. Stiles partially shifted just to put his jaw around Derek’s neck, forcing the other alpha to submit. With a weak whine, Derek’s eyes faded back to normal as he shifted back to human. Smacking the ground with his hands and huffing out an angry sigh. Stiles let out a silent growl as he let Derek crawl back to the shitshow he called a pack.

“The Hale pack is no longer the protector of the nemeton and will be allowed to stay in their pack house under my authority as the official alpha of Beacon Hills.” The wind picked up around the wolves in the clearing, “As the alpha, I will protect the nemeton from all possible threats and create a new pack legacy in Beacon Hills alongside my mate.” Stiles finished with the wind dying down along with his declaration.

“None of you will be part of that pack though. Only my mate and I will decide together who we want in our pack as we rebuild Beacon Hills as a supernatural safe haven and protect the nemeton.” Stiles dismissed everyone in front of them with a flick of his hand.

“But what about us what will we do,” The pack of pups cried out looking at Stiles for leadership.

“Either your alpha can formally submit to me and all of you can formally apologize to me, Peter and I can kill all of you, or you can all relocate out of my territory within the day,” Stiles said while he looked over his nails not batting an eye at the pack in front of him.

“What about our parents and our lives here. We can’t just move.” Lydia cried out as others joined in.

“Hmmm. Maybe if I wasn’t, let’s see, oh yeah, ‘only good as a landing pad for when things get tough and you didn’t need me anymore.” Stiles said as he watched Lydia’s face drop.

“Yeah, I guess I was smart enough to figure it all out and I’m not feeling as nice anymore as I was feeling after my victories. What do you think Peter should we let them relocate and live out their best lives, kill them, or make them grovel.” Stiles said as he turned towards Peter, smiling at that one person who had been there for him through everything.

“I think you were too nice, alpha. I think they should beg for mercy or be killed.” Peter turned to face his former pack with a malicious smile. 

“I think you’re right, my beautiful mate,” Stiles said as he kissed Peter’s cheek, keeping his hand cupped around Peter’s neck. His mate snuggling into his embrace. “Now since Peter has me in a good mood, despite the circumstances. Make your choice. All of you have five minutes. My mate and I will be waiting in front of the nemeton for your responses. And remember, alphas first.” Stiles laughed as he and Peter walked to stand in front of the nemeton.

“How many of them do you think will try to run,” Peter said as he turned to look at his strong and gorgeous mate. 

“Out of the 7 at least 5. I really don’t want to kill any of them but they need to apologize and honestly I think the threat of death will be the only way they do.” Stiles said as he crossed his arms across his chest and gave a cruel look towards the pack they were waiting on an answer from.

Derek walked towards them, his normal scowl on his face and Stiles could feel a rematch in the air. Derek raised his fist as he went to punch Stiles in the face, while the rest of the Hale pack surrounded him and Peter in a circle.

“Welp can’t say I didn’t see this coming. Want some help alpha?” Peter shrugged his shoulders as Boyd, Erica, and Isaac approached him. 

“Can you handle those three, cupcake?” Stiles teased as he faced down Derek, Scott, Lydia, and Jackson.

“I think all that power went to your head Sti,” Scott growled as he let his claws come out.

“And I think all that popularity went to yours, Scotty.” Stiles lets his claws come out, his eyes bleeding crimson as he let his alpha presence seep through the clearing. “Do you all wanna start a fight you’re going to lose?” 

“So what, you’re an alpha now, it's still four against one and Lydia could beat you up when you were human. What makes you think you’re stronger than all of us.” Jackson chided, obnoxious as always as he puffed up his chest and let his eyes bleed yellow.

“Let me see have any of you beat Derek?” Stiles said making eye contact with each of them. “No, you haven’t but guess who did? Me! I beat your alpha without even shifting because you all are weak. That’s why the nemeton chose me.” Stiles sighed as he turned to look at how his mate was doing but it looked like the 3 wolves were waiting for Derek’s queue. 

“Alright now,” Derek called out and all seven of them attacked. Peter and Stiles stood back to back surrounded by six wolves and a beauty queen. “Looks like we’re surrounded but I think we can take them, ready to show the mutts what real wolves look like?” Stiles asked as he stared down their enemies.

“You know it,” Peter answered back and they both shifted and waited for the others to attack.

Jackson and Isaac went down with swipes of their paws, the two were all bark but their wolves were surprisingly weak. Lydia sat in the back trying to help the wolves recover. Erica bit Peter’s leg and Stiles’ headbutted her into a tree, the sound of bones cracking had Boyd running towards her to help and out of the fight and then only Derek and Scott remained.

Stiles nodded at Peter as he turned to face Derek. Derek snapped at his legs and swatted his claws near Stiles’ flank but missed because of his slowness. Stiles’ sleek mobility and size let him quickly gain the upper hand and he latched his jaw around Derek’s neck forcing him to submit yet again. While Stiles’ held Derek against the forest floor, he watched his mate battle, Scott.

Peter’s wolf was beautiful and graceful in battle. The slick black coat and icy blue eyes held a cold, calculated beauty in them and he watched as Scott failed repeatedly as he tried to land a hit on Peter. Peter then snapped his jaw around Scott’s neck, forcing Scott to submit and the Hale pack to submit their territory to Stiles and Peter’s new pack as well.

“Well, that settles it. Time to die.” Stiles said as he shifted back to his human self and looked towards Peter for his approval.

The wolves then began to beg and plead for their lives as Stiles and Peter surrounded them. 

“Fine. I’ll spare you. But remember who is in charge and don’t you ever disrespect me again or I will paint the preserve red with your blood. Do you all understand me?” Stiles shouted with ire in his voice and his eyes glazed over at the pitiful excuse of a pack in front of him. When they nodded their agreement Stiles turned towards Derek.

“You will report to me every week with an update on your pack. If I decide none of you are living up to my expectations I will destroy your pack and let all of you go feral. Do I make myself clear?” Stiles said as he stared Derek in the eye. “I said ‘Do I make myself clear!” Stiles yelled when Derek didn’t respond.

“Yes,”

“Yes, what,”

“Yes, alpha” Derek grumbled as he and the rest of his pack turned with their tails tucked behind themselves as they walked out of the clearing.


	6. Every Piece Falls into Place

“That fight and seeing you become an alpha sure made me get all hot and bothered baby boy,” Peter grinned as he pulled Stiles against him when they walked across the threshold to Peter’s apartment.

“Me too pup, your wolf was beautiful when you took down that sad little omega.” Stiles breathed hotly against Peter’s neck as he ground against his mate. 

Silent moans echoed through the apartment as Stiles licked his way up to Peter’s neck before kissing his tender lips. He nipped at Peter’s bottom lip making it plump and wet as Stiles let his tongue delve into Peter’s mouth. The wet heat making it irresistible to the two of them. Peter tasted like everything Stiles could want in a meal and he wanted to kiss him for hours.

When he pulled away, Peter’s heavy breathing made Stiles smirk with satisfaction. He pulled Peter up and wrapped Peter’s legs around his waist. His cock grinding against the fabric covering Peter’s hole with anticipation and need. Walking them through Peter’s bedroom door and closed the door behind them.

“My wolf needs you underneath us right now,” Stiles growled out as he threw Peter onto his bed.

Peter whined as he watched Stiles’ whiskey eyes swirl into a crimson alpha red. His wolf was whimpering inside as he watched his mate’s movements, willingly submitting itself completely to the man in front of him. His alpha slowed down, gazing over Peter like he was a prize to be kept. The heat in his gaze sent shivers down Peter’s spine.

“Please baby doll, I need you,” Peter whined as he looked at Stiles with a small smile. 

“Strip,” Stiles said his voice warm and husky.

Peter’s limbs moved faster than he ever moved them before, his arms getting caught in his shirt until he was finally able to yank it off. His pants coming off much easier than his shirt. When Peter looked up he stared at the naked alpha in front of him. Stiles’ had been lithe and scrawny but now his body was nothing but rigid muscles that exuded strength and dominance. Peter’s mouth dropped open as he continued to stare at Stiles’ body.

“Careful pup, you’ll catch flies.” Stiles smiled as he curled his fingers underneath Peter’s chin. 

“I was hoping to suck on my alpha’s cock but oh well I guess we can skip foreplay.” Peter snickered and then went silent as he watched Stiles’ lustful gaze. 

Stiles got on top of Peter, his arms pinning Peter’s above his head. He licked a trail down from Peter’s collarbone to his navel, listening to the small moans and noises he could get out of Peter.

“Such delicious noises you’re making for me, tell me what you need my mate?” Stiles' voice was thick and hoarse as he licked the head of Peter’s cock.

“I need you, make me your mate please Sti, please,” Peter begged his voice going high as Stiles sucked him down, going all the way to the base. Peter felt like he was going to come from Stiles’ tongue alone but he needed Stiles inside him.

“Please alpha. Please,” Peter whined one more time as he felt Stiles slide off with wet pop.

“You beg so beautifully, love,” Stiles whispered as he lifted Peter’s legs around his shoulder. He rubbed his fingers against Peter’s pretty pink hole eliciting small mewling noises. Stiles reached into Peter’s bedside table drawer, grabbing the lube and placing it next to them, enjoying the feeling of losing his virginity with the man he was destined to be with. 

“Actually since it’s my first time do you mind if I try something, my lovely mate?” Stiles purred as he looked at Peter.

“Go ahead love,” Peter sighed under the attention and affection Stiles was giving him.

Stiles’ smiles as he slid down the mattress until he could see Peter’s pink hole winking at him. He leaned in close and began licking in and out of Peter’s hole. Giving little nibbles to the cheeks that surrounded his face as Peter moaned and whined above him with shuddering breaths from the pleasure.

“As much as I love this feeling,” Peter whined and moaned as he looked down at Stiles eating him out. “May I try riding on your big alpha cock?” Peter asked as he batted his eyes at Stiles.

“Stop being a goof and of course you can. As long as you promise to kiss me.” Stiles winked before they switched positions so Stiles could lie down while Peter got on top of him. “You look mighty beautiful when your on top of me like that baby,” Stiles smiled up, his eyes alight with mirth. 

Peter grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap open, squirting the cold gel into his palm as he rubbed it against his hole and coated Stiles’ thick cock with it. Peter took a deep breath and slowly slid down the length of Stiles’ cock. Moaning as he felt his mate fully inside of him, both of them groaning with pleasure.

Stiles began to thrust up slowly into Peter as Peter slid up and down Stiles cock. Peter leaned forward as Stiles’ picked up the pace of his thrusting, his fangs dropping as he bit into Stiles’ shoulder mating them together. Stiles’ leaned in and sank his fangs into Peter’s shoulder as they both came. Peter’s come pooling in between them as Stiles came inside Peter, his cock sliding out with a pop as they laid in bed. 

“That was amazing,” Stiles sighed

“You can say that again,” Peter smiled lazily, his eyes fluttering shut from the exhaustion.

“That was amazing,” Stiles snickered as Peter lightly swatted him.

“You can clean us up for that,” Peter sighed feigning annoyance as he rolled onto his side and let Stiles go get a wet rag to wipe them down with.

“Do you think we can make Beacon Hills safer and will I actually make a good alpha?” Stiles asked as he tossed the rag aside once they were both cleaned up.

“I can’t give you an answer for the future but I will help you every step of the way Sti,” Peter said as he leaned back against Stiles’. “Now cuddle me, it’s time for sleep.” Peter yawned as he sank into the pillows.

“Bossy little mate,” Stiles sighed as he wrapped his arms around Peter.

“I love you, Peter,” Stiles whispered as he pulled the man closer to him.

“I love you too, Stiles,” Peter sighed as he snuggled closer into Stiles’ embrace, the warm comforting heat lulling him to sleep.

Stiles fell asleep to the noise of Peter’s even breathing, the comfort of their combined scent putting his wolf at ease. He let himself fall asleep knowing that eventually, everything would be okay and after he had time to grieve he could do what he always wanted. Make a better Beacon Hills just like his dad had done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos appreciated
> 
> (Please don’t leave comments I’m so over the hate on this fic. I don’t care if you think it’s trash you read 10k words of free content. If you don’t like it why read it at all. Sincerely the author who hates this fic now)


End file.
